


Hey, it's just school not rocket science

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also dork Matt, Alternate Universe - High School, Dork Edd, Eduardo is a dick, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, MIGHT ADD GORE?????, Maybe towards the end..., NO MOAR UPDATES BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY LOST INTEREST, Outsider Tom, REBEL ASSHAT Tord, Scribble Tom is Bootyful little brother, TH I S H A S BEE N LEFT TO DIE, THIS IS LITTERLY DEAD, Tom needs friends, i dunno, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SO, UM, SCHOOL'S BEEN A BITCH LATELY AND PERSONAL SHIT HAS BEEN GOING DOWN, SOOOOOOOO. YEA. SORRY AND SHIT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, UM, SCHOOL'S BEEN A BITCH LATELY AND PERSONAL SHIT HAS BEEN GOING DOWN, SOOOOOOOO. YEA. SORRY AND SHIT.

"Hey, hey, hey!" 

God who is it..

"heeeeeey, I know you're awake"

No you don't, shut up

"I'll take your phone" 

aLRIGHTY TOM, LET'S MOVE NOW, CODE RED, PHONE IS BEING ABDUCTED.

 

This was the daily routine for the ridgewells on the weekdays (unless it's summer of course) and today would be no different. A very short boy stood at the edge of someone's bed, violently shaking another. You would think the other would tell them off, but no, the short male was basically his alarm clock. The other, simply known as 'Thomas' turned and stared at the other with a blank exspression, letting out a soft groan. He is very much aware that it's a school day, but he is  _not_ ready for what he has to face, not at all.

You see, Tom has been going to the same school district for a while, and barely survived that whole ordeal. Then he moved. Ah yes, the cliché move of life is going to haunt him forever, and for anyone who has went though this, you know how it feels to wake up and realize 'oh wait shit, I'm in a different place, and going to school with different people' and EVERYONE knows the thoughts that follow next. 

During the time that Tom was staring off into space his younger and only brother, tomee, had reached under his bed and grabbed his phone. By now, Tom finally fully 'woke up' and glared, snatching it back. "You're not supposed to actually touch it" he rolled his..eyes? Who knows those things are complicated. But anyways, he sat up and tucked his phone away and pointed to his door as a way to say 'Gtfo bitch' and tomee knew that face by now and shuffled out.

Tom let out a heavy sigh and stood up, stretching a bit. He looked to a mirror he had (though he doesn't even know why) and cringed at the person in it- OH WAIT that's him. He grumbled at smoothed out his mess of a hair style and walked over to the blinds, opening them slightly. Bad idea. His previous household had his window facing away from the sun in the morning, and now it's not, fucking science is stupid. He quickly closed the blinds and wipped his blinded eyes, got fuck you sun.

He turned around and looked for his bag, which was stock full of all his supplies for the year. He found it in a matter of seconds and grabbed it, setting it on his bed, and then put his phone into one of it's pockets. He shuffled around and just slipped on his hoodie, I mean no one's going to know he wore the same shirt since yesterday. Ew Tom why. He looked around for a pair of pants, since he's currently wearing short-shorts and he cannot be seen wearing them, and quickly put them on once he found them. 

Now that he got that out of the way, he grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. Down below was a smiling tomee, holding a small bag. Tom just stared with a blank exspression and took it. Inside held a few cookies and- oh my god it's a A FUCKING MUFFIN. This was a mirical for Tom, his parents never let him have any muffins, since ONE TIME when he was SIX he ate all the muffins. "Oh! Thank you" is all he said though. The small child continued to grin and put their finger to their lips and said a soft "shh" before running off into their room. 

Tom chuckled and smuggled the bag into his pocket and ran outside. He ran over to a bus stop, because ya know, we do that in school. And now we wait. He sat down on this old bench that looked like it would break at any moment and stared at this one rock on the road

.

.

.

.

This is taking too long. By now he's lying down on the bench, and using his bag as a pillow, how sad. He actually started to fall back asleep until he was awoken but a faint tap "ahem...EXUSE me" A boy around his age hovered over him with a face that just said 'wtf m8, why are you here' and crossed arms. "um..what? OH" Tom you idiot. He quickly sat up and gestured over next to him and frowned. "thank you sleepy pants" the boy sat next to them, though gave them a nice distance of room, not to make anything awkward. I mean at least they showed respect and isn't that guy who sits with you when every other spot is empty. No one likes that guy. 

The boy who sat with him also started slowly drifting off to sleep, using their green hoodie as a pillow. Tom snickered at this and decided to poke fun at it "uh huh, and I'm the sleepy pants" the boy jolted up and said a soft 'huh' and stared at them. Nice Jon Thomas you fucked up your life. But wait, they laughed after processing what they said and smiled. Aw hell yea. "Well, I suppose we both are!" they continued to smile stupidly and shrugged. Oh wait now Tom goes silent again, god dammit. THOMAS IMPROVE YOUR SOCIAL SKILLS.

The- for now let's call them the green one- the green one sighed and glanced over at Tom with a bored face "I'm pretty sure the bus is running late, this always happens" Tom groaned once it had been confirmed and looked to the sky "well that's just great" "no it's not mr.blue" "it's called sarcasm" "you think I don't know that" they both chuckled softly and waited for the bus. This is stupid.

FINALLY, the bus rolled up and they both let out a sigh of relief and stood up and sprinted up to the door. Thomas came in first and found a spot, which was empty of course, and sat there contently. The green one followed and sat with a ginger, they instantly hugged and grinned. Tom just sat there and played on his  phone for a while. Eventually the green one and the ginger moved over with him. "HELLO AGAIN!" "hello random stranger!" oh god these guys are going to be clingy as hell aren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's fucking stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little thingy thing: I'm using the schedual my school uses, so if it seems weird, blame my counselor or something I dunno.

He sighed heavily and just stared at them, Jesus they look like nerds.

The ginger had a huge grin plastered across his perfectly seeming pale face. He wore some kind of purple hoodie with a pretty spiffy over coat, how can they stand the discomfort of such attire? Tom will never know. Their hair was typed very odly, a bit like his, but not as straight up odd. He also had some thick bracelets, most of them being 'I <3 m@' while the others were just there, being as pink as possible. Tom now glanced over at the green one and observed the same as he did with Matt. They, of course, wore a casual green hoodie. They had yer' average nerdy/dorky glasses which were also green. Their hair was styled perfectly bland and normal, though it still looked nice, unlike his. 

After of moment of just staring and awkwardness between them, Tom finally responded "Yea, hey" They whispered to eachother about who knows what. They both turned back towards Tom, and the ginger spoke up first "So, I suppose you're the new kid?" he said it so innocently, while Tom was honestly creeped out. He barely said two words to them and they already know he's new. Though it makes sense since he didn't get to finish unpacking before school started so, eh. "Yeeeep, the newbie" the others chuckled and smiled politely, now the green me went first. "I'm Edd-" "And I'm Matt!" he squinted at them and fiddled with the ends of his sleeves, just feeling a bit antsy for some reason. "..that's..cool..." Tom could care less about these guys, they'll just annoy him forever, and then one day they'll get the point of 'going away' Edd and Matt continued to laugh, and Edd reached over to poke their cheek. "You're a quiet asshole" well no shit Sherlock. Tom glared holed through their soul and smacked their hand away. He just wants to be left alone.

This went on for the whole bus ride, and when it stopped at the school, Tom stood up and shoved past through other students, because fuck those guys. He stepped down the mini flight of stairs on the bus and ran onto the sidewalk and ran into the doorway where everyone else went. Just blend in and you'll be fine. Well, that's a problem now. Tom watched as the predictable happened; people sit with friends, and friends only. One table had had your stereotypical 'popular girls/guys' as people say. Although, popularity doesn't exactly work the way it did in middle school, now it's about how much of a snob you are and how pretty you are. Another table held what looked like the athletes, jocks, (or jicks as he calls it, jocks that are dicks. aye) etc. now there was one nearly empty table asides from some girl who was talking to someone else at a packed table, so that seems good for you Tom.

He nodded to himself and sat on the other side of that table, because fuck the random person. He slammed his backpack into the table, sitting there for a bit. Yea this was outrageously stupid, why can't we just get our morning breakfast and get to class?? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Eventually a bell rang and everyone jumped up, heading into the gym room. Okay, this is getting stupider my the second. Everyone orginized into grades it seemed on the bleachers, and Tom sat with the 11th graders. And I wonder who sat right next to him? 

Yep, Matt and Edd. "Oh hey, why'd you run off?" OH MY GOD. Tom hardcore glared at Edd and just gave a blunt response "Because I wanted to be alone, Jesus Christ" they rolled their eyes and let the usual innocence drain and be replaced with sarcasm. "Yea that's really nice, but you're new, and you don't stand a chance against this stupid place bud" Matt nodded in agreement and Tom just sighed. He knows they're right, but he's not going to admit it. "Now, since you don't seem much of the social type, we're gonna be those two annoying tutorial NPCs in a video game for you" god they're nerds. He nodded once again anyways and huffed "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this" "shut up" Tom shh, Edd feels special, don't ruin it dammit 

Edd sighed and got up, tugging Tom around, Matt following awkwardly behind. He's not much of a leader in this situation, or ever for that MATTer. After they got up, the whole grade followed behind, and Edd just walked in and got in the breakfast line. "Okay for one, the gist to this whole district." He cleared his throat "A lot of the kids here are..bad in like, a bad way-" "Nice english Edd" "-shut up. But yea, half of the students are part of the 'bad side of town' as people say" Edd shrugged, and paused. He face plalmed and grumbled, yea, he just realized how stupid that whole this was. "In other words, if you're new, shy, or have any flaw that stands out among the rest, you're fucked..sooo...eh. I don't know, just some fucked up things happen to people like you" Yea, Edd's having that feeling that you get when you realize everything you said was stupid and no one cares. "I see your point I guess, you're cool for just saying that I suppose..bUT I'LL BE FIIIINE" He rolled his eyes at Edd and nudged them playfully, well this is the closest you'll get to a socail life Tom.

After that whole situation, they grabbed their lunch and just sat where ever. They didn't really do anything for the first five minutes of just sitting there asides from just talking about random things, trying to get to know Tom a bot more, etc. Eventually the subject changed to 'Tom, do you even know where to go?' as you would expect. Matt thought for a moment and quirked his head to the side before speaking "Do you even know where your locker is?" Tom nodded and shuffled through his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper with his schedule and locker number on it "Well, i know the number, it's 313, but no, i can't really navigate the halls thou-" Just then, some douche bag just took Tom's fucking slip and plopped down right next to matt. What an entrance. "Oh, hey tord!" for some odd reason, edd and matt smiled and waved at them while the supposed Tord stared at the slip then at Tom "So, this is the new kid.." Matt and Edd spoke at once "Yeeeep" Tom would have roled his eyes if he had eyes. "Alright, this is all cool, but can  have the slip" He squinted and reached across to try and grab it, but The turd just held it. "So what group are you in? jocks, nerds, pastels, what?" Did this bitch just..Tom actualky lowkey growled and contnued to glare at them "Listen buddy, you can't just randomly walk up here and steal my shit, and then act all buddy-buddy with me, that's not how humanity works" This guy's going to get fucked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK, i know these two Chapters were bad, but i'm getting lazy, don't hurt me


End file.
